Sakura's new adventure
by TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998
Summary: Sequel to Foolish: (AU) After her ex-boyfriend cheated on her, Sakura makes a life-changing decision and "runs away" with his brother to the Akatsuki, a special police unit. Friendships will be tested and ( more than one) love will be found. SakuraxAkatsuki, SakuraxUchiha, Sakuraxmulti, one-sided SasuSaku (for now). Rating might change over time.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so originally, I was not going to make a sequel to "Foolish" buuut as you can see, I changed my mind :D**

* * *

 _ **Sakura's new adventure: Akatsuki - the beginning.**_

* * *

 **Her** phone vibrated in her hand, but she ignored it.

5 missed calls from Uchiha Sasuke along with 7 unanswered and unread texts.

Frowning, she put her phone back in her pocket.

Mindlessly, she stared out of the window in Itachi's car, into the darkness outside, watching as the light from streetlamps, houses and buildings thinned out, until there really was nothing but pure darkness outside. It seemed that they were going somewhere outside the city.

Dark clouds filled the sky, and the rain was pouring down. Ever since she had run out of tears, the sky had been crying for her.

And somehow, it eased the pain she felt.

The silence in the car was comforting too. Itachi had looked at her once or twice during their currently 10 minutes long drive, but otherwise he had kept his eyes on the road.

Both of his hands were also firmly placed on the steering wheel, though the first time Sasuke had called, one of his warm hands had reached out and grabbed hers, stroking the top of her hand for about a minute.

She smiled to herself.

Not many people got to experience this side of Itachi; the loving and caring side.

Itachi and Sasuke were completely different people attitude wise.

Where as Itachi was calm and collected, Sasuke was arrogant and had a temper that almost rivaled her own.

Itachi had a handful of trustworthy friends, whom he all could rely on. Sasuke had tons of friends and fangirls, whom he could count on as much as one could count on Shikamaru to get up at 5 in the morning.

From what she knew, Itachi had never really dated any girls, or boys for that matter.

Sasuke had been a big-time playboy.

Or at least she thought she could say that in past tense, but apparently she had been wrong.

They got together right before her 18'th birthday, and a few weeks ago she turned 20, and now, their a little over two years long relationship had been destroyed because he couldn't keep it in his pants, leaving her heartbroken.

The feeling of betrayal was overwhelming her, and she began to wonder, if Sasuke had been cheating on her through their whole relationship?

Maybe she had been too naive thinking that he would and could change just for her.

Maybe she just hadn't been interesting enough? Maybe she had been to boring in the bedroom, and therefore Sasuke went to other women to get pleasure...

Yes. That was probably it.

An image of the blond woman Sasuke had bedded flashed through her mind. ~her best friend.

Maybe Sasuke preferred to have more experienced females in his bed?

...

He leaned against the red door separating him from his ~girlfriends apartment.

His head and stomach ached from all the blows he had received from the violent Akatsuki.

He let out a groan and took a deep breath, ignoring the ripping pain in his ribs.

He had been lucky that the bi-polar male had been there to stop Hidan from beating him to death.

* * *

 _"Hidan, don't you think that's enough? Though I would **have loved to see you rip him apart limb from limb**. I do not think leader would be pleased with such occurrence"_

 _With a fist raised right in front of his victim, ready to strike, Hidan looked at his partner._

 _"What the fucking hell, Zetsu?! This little shit fucking-"_

 _"I know what he did, Hidan, but let him go for now. The girl is with Itachi. **Weasel is taking her to the head-quarters** "_

 _With those words the male known ad Zetsu began walking away._

 _"Tsch, you were lucky this time kid. But pray to that I never see you again"_

* * *

 **The** two Akatsuki members had left quickly, leaving him to his own misery in the empty and quiet hallway.

He couldn't believe what he had heard the male - Zetsu - had said.

She was with his brother.

His goddam brother of all people.

She wasn't supposed to have found out. She was supposed to stay with him, marry him and have his children, happily unknowing of what he had done with her best friend.

But why had he done it you might wonder?

It was actually quite simple. He had been scared.

Scared, by the seriousness of their relationship.

Before he had met Sakura, he had been the number one playboy.

He was probably the most popular male in school, and no one had ever rejected him. If girls didn't fall for his good looks, he would use the spellbinding charm that all Uchiha's seemed to be born with. No one could withstand that. That was until she came to the school.

She rejected him. Multiple times even, and though he in the beginning had found it annoying, he couldn't help but feel more than a physical attraction towards her. She was smart, kind, and somehow she always seemed to be happy, except from when someone pissed her off, which was quite often now that he thought about it, then she was outright scary.

And though he preferred dark colours, he found that pink wasn't such a bad colour at all, at least not on her.

When he found out how close friends she was with Naruto, he felt jealous. How did his best friend, the biggest dope on earth, manage to befriend a girl who was so immune to his advances?

But he managed to turn their friendship into his own advantage.

Naruto was more than willing to talk about Sakura, and shared basically everything he knew about her with Sasuke.

So with the help of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura became friends, and started going out shortly after.

He had thought that it would be over after their first time together. That his heart would stop its ridiculous fluttering and the butterflies in his stomach would die.

But guess what? -They didn't.

It irked him.

She was supposed to be a one-time plaything like all the other girls, but he couldn't bring himself to breaking up with her.

She was too special for him to do something like that to her.

He was happy when he was with her. He could be himself, himself and no one else.

And as their relationship reached it's 1 years anniversary, he realized something.

He loved her. He really fucking loved her.

He wanted her to be his forever; just the thought about her being in another mans arms made his blood boil.

He began fantasizing about how a life would be like with her.

How he would propose when the time came for that.

Where they would live.

How many children they would have.

And that scared him.

He had never thought he would be planning things like that ever in his life. And what scared him the most was, that he couldn't even be sure of what the future would bring.

There were no promises or anything, just a great, big unknown.

 _What if Sakura left him?_ \- he had begun to wonder. She had rejected him in the past; there was no guarantee that she wouldn't leave him for someone else.

And that uncertainty scared him more than anything else.

It scared him back to his old lifestyle, and he hated and loved every single second of it. He loved Sakura, he knew that, and he knew that what he was doing was the worst kind of betrayal.

But it was necessary. Those girls were his safety line. If Sakura left him, he would not stand alone as a sore looser. He would just jump right onto the next girl.

And though he knew how horrible it was, he loved it. It was thrilling seeing someone behind his girlfriends back. There was something about the danger of getting caught that excited him.

And his plan had worked perfectly for just under a year, he kept sleeping with countless girls and Sakura didn't suspect a thing.

It was almost too good to be true. And it turned out it was.

To make it as short as possible:

He had met Ino in a little café earlier on the day, and with a couple of compliments here and there plus a innuendo or two, the blond-haired woman was practically trying to jump him right there and then.

They had taken a cap back to his place. And they didn't even make it to the bedroom.

She caught him, and here he was now, alone and miserable.

He didn't want those other women.

He wanted her.

And now, he needed to figure out how he could get her back.

* * *

 **The** air was cold against her skin when she stepped out of Itachi's car, luckily it had stopped raining and the wind was no more than a gentle breeze now. Though it was probably just the calm before the storm, Sakura suspected.

It was quite refreshing to feel the wind gently on her face as they walked towards the large building that belonged to the Akatsuki forces. The house had been build in the middle of a large forest, and unless you knew where the house was located, it would be nearly impossible to find.

A small smile crossed her face, as she remembered how she had used to call it "the Akatsuki lair" as if they were a handful of criminals instead of police officers.

She had only been there a handful of times, but it felt like a second home to her.

Though the people inside the building were some of the most powerful and dangerous non-criminal people to be around, they were the nicest people on earth, especially Konan.

Konan was the only female member of the Akatsuki, and a woman whom all the members feared and respected, though Sakura had trouble seeing why they were scared of the blue-haired woman. Konan always made sweets for her and braided her hair while they talked. But of course, she never saw the icing glares Konan send the other members when they got too close to Sakura.

As they reached the large front door, Itachi reached out and opened the door for her. As soon as she entered the hall, she could hear the muffled sound of voices coming from a room somewhere.

Slipping out of her jacket and taking of her shoes, she hurriedly followed Itachi upstairs. When they came up, Itachi continued straight ahead until he came to a door labelled "Meeting room". With one glance at her, he knocked at the door before opening it.

The room they entered was quite big and bright. The walls were decorated with ebony wooden panels and expensive paintings, while the floor was made from light marble.

The furniture in the room were quite modern, which actually didn't surprise her since the whole building was rather new, a long dark-wooded table, with white leather chairs all around, it filled most of the room only leaving a small amount of space for bookshelves and plants.

Most of the Akatsuki had already found themselves a seat around the table, however their famed leader was missing from his seat, which she assumed would be the empty chair next to Konan. It was no secret to anyone that Konan and Pein often kept close together. The two of them had grown up in an orphanage together; they were practically brother and sister.

"Sakura, Itachi" A soft voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts. "Please, take a seat" Konan gestured towards two separate seats on each side of the table. While Itachi merely gave a curt nod to the blue-haired woman, before taking a seat next to Kisame, Sakura offered her a small, grateful smile before making her way to sit between Deidara and Sasori.

Whilst she moved towards the only free seat on the room, she could feel how all eyes were on her.

Sakura had no doubt that they already knew what had happened between her and Sasuke.

The silence in the room was almost awkward as she sat down. Everyone was staring intently at her, as if they expected her to break down and cry.

This continued for two agonizing minutes more; everyone staring at Sakura and Sakura avoiding any kind of eye contact by looking at the many fascinating paintings in the room.

Just as she was about to snap at them and tell them to mind their own fucking business, Pein choose the exact moment to enter the room.

As always, Pein radiated with an aura of power and confidence mixed with a little mystery. As he walked towards his seat, while sending her a smouldering look and an almost non-evident smile, she couldn't help but to compare him to one of those super-villains she saw in films, who all had the main goal to take over the world. She did not quite know what it was that caused the comparison... Maybe it was the fact that he looked more like a criminal rather than a detective. Yeah, that was probably it, all those piercings adoring his face did not exactly scream justice.

Her eyes continued to follow Pein's tall frame as he pulled out his chair, sat down and then cleared his throat.

"Welcome, Sakura. I do hope you had a comfortable journey here" He spoke formally while casually ignoring the fact that everyone knew, or at least everyone should know, her journey, as he had called it, had been anything else than comfortable. But she felt thankful for it, the less she thought about it the less it hurt and with Pein's welcome, it was clear that the events of the night did not play a part in her presence there, and therefore it would not be discussed.

"This will not be a very long meeting. There's merely something that I have been, well dying, to get done, and I thought this to be the right moment to get it over with"

While everyone's eyes were on him, he reached into the inner-pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a little black box. Almost instantly everyone tensed up and followed the box's journey as Pein pushed t it towards the, apparently, only one who didn't have a single clue on what was going on.

As she took the box in her hand, she saw form the corner of her eyes, the way that Deidara's lips had folded up into a smile, and the way that Sasori's usually dull and bored eyes had widened slightly in anticipation.

What was so special about this box?

With almost shaking hands, she lifted the lid of the box, and when she saw the content in the box, she couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp.

Inside the box laid a silver ring, similar to the ones the Akatsuki members wore. The difference was however, that while their rings had different kanjis on them, hers had a simple, red, medical symbol.

For a moment she was confused. Then realization hit her, followed by disbelieve.

Surely this was some kind of prank… right? Pein could not possibly mean—Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as Pein began to speak again.

"Sakura Haruno. I would like to make you an official member of the Akatsuki unit. By accepting this, you will be quitting your job as a doctor at Konoha hospital in favour of receiving the title as Akatsuki's medic, where your job will be to aid us with medical treatment and in cases that will require your expertise" He caught her widened eyes with his own burning ones. Though many considered Pein to be an emotionless man, she thought otherwise. She had always been good at reading other peoples emotions and Pein was no exception. Anticipation, hope, lust, anger, and love all those emotions trapped inside those sinfully beautiful ringed orbs.

"So, Sakura. Do you accept?"

* * *

 **So, did you like it? Or was it horrible? Please tell me so I can improve! Also, I'm considering making this into a multi-chaptered story,** **buuuut I'm not entirely sure, so tell me if you'd like it to continue or if it should end here!  
-**


	2. Chapter 2

*•*•*Sakura's new adventure*•*•*

(I do not own Naruto)

••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••

[ _When you have eliminated the impossible]_

 _[ **Whatever remains** ]_

 _[However improbable]_

 _[_ M **u** st b **e** _]_

 _(The)_

 _[ **TRUTH** ]_

••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••

* * *

(WARNING: there is probably an extreme level of OOC'ness in this chapter, and whole story in general)

* * *

What?

Was he seriously asking her if she wanted to join them? A group of specially trained police/military men, whose job was to investigate the most brutal and dangerous cases all over the world?

Like seriously, why was he even asking her that?

Why would anyone in their right mind say no that?

Truth to be told, she was honoured that they considered her good enough to join their ranks.

Though she would only be a medic to them, it was quite a compliment for her.

The Akatsuki did not accept just anyone.

And considering she was barely done with school, she had skipped a couple of grades in both pre-school and high school, and only 3 months into her internship with her aunt Tsunade, it was a pretty big honour.

Each and every member was chosen carefully by Pein, who apparently had some pretty good connections to the Minister of Justice, and Madara, Itachi and Sasuke's second cousin (or something like that) whom had made a pretty big name for himself in the military; gaining close connections to the Minister of Defence, and other highly respected and powerful men across the world.

Together they had managed to form this special unit known as the Akatsuki, and after only five years of existence, they were known all around the world.

But of course, being in the Akatsuki was not exactly what you would call a walk in the park. Though they were all very skilled and had years of experience, the missions they were send on were more than often dangerous, borderlining what you could call suicide-missions.

But they managed to stay alive, though they might have ended up at a hospital, sometimes with their life hanging in a thin thread.

She squeezed the box in her hand.

She hadn't even realized that she had dreamed of this to happen before now.

This was a once in a lifetime offer.

This would be her very own adventure.

Before her silent musing turned awkward, she raised her eyes to meet Pein's.

"Of course" She said as her lips stretched to form a wide smile and she couldn't help but to smile even wider when she caught the short glimpse of satisfaction in the pierced leaders eyes.

"Very well then. Welcome to the Akatsuki, Sakura"

As soon as Pein had spoken the words, Deidara jumped into action.

Quickly as a ninja, he snatched the ring from its box and looked at her with an eager expression adorning his face. It took her a few seconds before she realized that he was waiting for her to let him put the ring on her finger.

Sarcastically, she raised an eyebrow at him. Silently asking him if it was even necessarily to do it like that; he was making it look like he was proposing to her.

"Seriously, Deidara?" She muttered under her breath.

Giving up, she rolled her eyes and stretched out her hand towards him. If he was so keen on doing it that way, she might as well play along and get it over with.

With an eager expression, the blonde grabbed her hand, and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"Hm, it's a little too big, Sakura-chan" Deidara spoke in his deep voice. Sometimes it surprised her, that a male who looked as feminine as him had such a deep and manly voice.

But back to the matter at hand, it was true what Deidara had said, the ring was a little too big for her delicate fingers, but it wasn't much, so she could cope with.

"Thank-you, Deidara-san" She smiled at the blonde male, and watched as his smile faltered slightly as she added the formal "san" to his name. They were colleagues now after all, there had to be some kind of professionalism between them to begin with, though they had known one another for a few years already.

As Pein watched the interaction between Sakura and Deidara, he couldn't help but to let a faint smirk touch his lips.

She fit perfectly in their organization. She was smart, hard-working and she already knew the members, which would only make teamwork between her and the others more efficient.

To say the least, it really pleased Pein that she already knew her new colleges. Kami knew how much of a pain in the ass it was to introduce new members and get them to work efficiently with everyone.

Conversation had broken out between the members, and the room was now filled with soft but happy chatter.

Normally, this kind of conversation didn't belong in the meeting room.

Normally, he would already have silenced the members before conversation even began.

And though he actually enjoyed listening to the chatting around him, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, ever, there were important papers he had to go through with Sakura, that he'd prefer to finish sooner rather than later, so with a loud cough, he brought the chatting voices down to zero and the attention back on him.

"Sakura, there are some things that I need to discuss with you. Everyone else is free to leave"

While Sakura kept her curious eyes on him, the rest stood op, some chairs scratching the floor in the progress making some awful noise, and exited the room.

When Itachi closed the door as the last one to leave, Pein motioned for Sakura to take a seat closer to his, while he stood up.

Casting a glance back at the girl he moved towards a glass cabinet filled with expensive cognac, whiskey and rum.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked softly while pouring a small glass of whiskey for himself.

"Uh, no thank-you, Pein-sama" She watched as he turned around and moved back towards the table, glass in hand and faint smirk on his lips.

"There is no reason to call me that, Sakura. The Akatsuki is not just an organization. It's a family. We protect each other. Therefore, there are no need for formal suffixes" He spoke as he pulled out his chair and sat down once again, his smirk turned into a warm smile.

She had to admit, that though it was nice to know that she did not have to act formal and professional around the other members, it was kind of weird for her. She had been so used to formalities through her many years of education, that it was a second nature for her to use the polite suffixes when starting somewhere new, especially when the people she was interacting with were older than her.

She let out a bell-like laughter.

"Alright then, Pein" She smiled happily at him because why not?

Sure, she had caught her boyfriend cheating on her, but if he hadn't, well, then she probably wouldn't have been granted this opportunity.

There was no reason to cry over spilled milk, especially not when said "spilled milk" had thrown itself on the floor.

"Now. First I must ask you to sign these papers," Pein said as he shoved a small stack of papers towards her and a pen.

"Also, I must mention to you, that though you will be working mainly as a medic, you will receive special self defence training from each member and eventually, you will be going with them on missions" He looked at her with a serious expression, waiting to see her reaction.

It did scare her a bit that she would be going on missions, it excited her at the same time. It was clear to her that Pein was almost expecting her to argue with him on that point, but she wouldn't. She wanted to be a member equal to the others.

"Of course" She spoke firmly before directing her attention to the papers.

Looking at the paper on top, she recognized it as an employment contract.

She quickly skimmed the paper before signing it.

If there was one thing she had learned from her aunt and mentor, Tsunade, it was that you should never sign any kind of contract without reading it thoroughly; otherwise you might just get screwed over.

But this was Akatsuki, she hardly thought of them as someone to fool people like that.

Next came 4 pages stapled together. On the front page, written in big bald letters stood:

Akatsuki rules/guidelines.

She lifted an eyebrow at that. She certainly did not expect the Akatsuki to actually have their rules written down.

#1: No running indoors, unless it is a case of emergency.

#2: No C4 clay (anywhere) near the kitchen.

#3: Goats are not pets.

#4: Refrain from getting blood indoors.

#5: Always knock before entering one of the member's rooms. (This is as much for your own safety as for privacy)

#6: Do not insult Konan when she is armed with paper. She will use it and she will paper-cut you.

And the list went on and on and on….

Skipping to the last page, her jaw dropped.

"Wow, seriously? 87 rules?" She looked questioningly up at Pein, whom just shrugged.

"Believe me, I would not have made those if they were not necessary" Pein kept a serious look on his face. There were some very good reasons as to why those rules existed.

"Ok, you have to tell me about number 3" She laughed. _Goats are not pets_. How had that one earned itself a place in the Akatsuki rules/guidelines?

"To make it short, Kakuzu lost a bet to Kisame, and he had to buy a goat. Then Kakuzu gave the goat to Hidan, probably thinking he would use it as a sacrifice, but…. The next morning when people went to the kitchen, they found a goat with pink bows in its fur and a huge mess. Chairs had been tipped over and there were some pretty ugly scratches on the table. We tried to get rid of the goat right away, but Hidan freaked out, so we let him keep it" Pein sighted deeply before continuing. "I promise I will fucking feed it myself and take care of the little shit, seriously" He made a nearly perfect impression of Hidan's voice.

"The next day the whole living room had been terrorized… Kakuzu was more than pissed and there has never been an animal inside this building since then"

She couldn't help it; she burst out laughing.

"Oh, I wish I could have seen that!" She had never though of Hidan as someone to put pretty pink bows on a goat!

"Hmm, number three, my first guess would be that Deidara ensured that rule?" she mused with an evident smile.

"You are correct, it's a long story, and if I were you, I would ask Sasori about that one" He chuckled. He was more than aware that he had talked far more than he usually did, but it was hard not to feel happy and talkative around the pinkette.

Putting the guidelines to the side, she continued with looking through the rest of the papers.

••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••

No less than ten minutes later she excited the meeting room, guidelines firmly placed in her hand, Pein right behind her. The rest of the papers had not really been that important. The only thing she needed to do was to sign her name here and there, and that was that.

Letting Pein take the lead, Sakura followed the ginger as he lead her downstairs. They walked in silence through a long, wide hallway, with doors on each side. On each door hung a metal plate, and on each metal plate a name was written.

It didn't take a genius to figure that it was here the bedrooms were located.

Only once did Pein make a quick stop and pointed towards a door, telling her that that was his room, and if she needed help with anything, she should not hesitate to come to him.

Right before the end of the hallway, Pein stopped in front of a door that had yet to receive a nametag.

Opening the door, Pein motioned for Sakura to step inside.

The room had a fairly big size. The floors were covered in dark wood, and the walls were painted in a light cream colour.

There was only one piece of furniture in the room, a queen-sized bed with a madras (of course), but no pillows or duvet.

"This will be your room. I know it is very bare right now, but the point is to let you decorate your room so it fits your own taste. Until it becomes liveable, I have arranged with Konan, that you share her room" He held a short pause, looking intensely at her.

"I hope you don't mind that" He said as he motioned for her to follow him out into the hallway again.

"Not at all. I like Konan, she's sweet" She giggled. Konan was without a doubt one of her favourite persons. It was nice having a girl friend, whom she could talk to like a mature adult. Sure, she had Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten and Temari to talk to too, but it weren't the same. Ino, Ten-ten and Temari could be a tad too energetic at times, and a little too fond of gossiping, and besides that, they were drama-queens, especially Ino. Barely one wee could pass without some kind of, well bitch-fight, between them. It was just so tiering. Then there was Hinata, and though the shy girl was the sweetest person alive, she was just a tad too quiet and girlish sometimes.

But she loved them, of course she did.

Stopping in front of a new door, Pein raised his hand and knocked.

"Alright, I will leave now, goodnight Sakura" He ruffled her hair with a tiny smile on his lips, before he walked away leaving Sakura to stand alone in front of Konan's room.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long before Konan opened the door and invited her inside.

The floor was dark, like in her own room, but instead of cream coloured, the walls in Konan's room were a lovely shade of blue and decorated with pictures and posters. Furthermore, Konan's room was of course much more decorated.

In a corner stood a bookshelf, filled to the brim with books, Sakura couldn't help but wonder if the woman actually had read all those books…

In the opposite corner stood a large closet, probably filled with clothes the pinkette guessed, and next to it on the wall hung a full-size mirror.

And finally, placed in the middle of the room, against the wall, was a large bed.

"It's a very nice room, Konan" She smiled at the blue-haired woman.

"Thank-you Sakura-chan. I'm guessing you are tired after such a long day?" Konan spoke softly, as she moved towards her closet to pull an oversized t-shit out.

"You couldn't be more right. Right now all I can think of is sleeping" She laughed lightly.

Looking around in the room again, Sakura noticed something missing.

"Uhm, where am I going to sleep?" She asked sheepishly. Looking at Konan, she was surprised to find that elder woman was looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You'll sleep on the bed of course. It's big enough for both of us… Here you can wear this" The oversized t-shirt was then thrown to her.

Without further ado, Konan advanced towards her bed, pulled the blue covers to the side and lay down and was fast asleep in no time.

Meanwhile, Sakura stripped of her clothes and proceeded to put on the shirt Konan had provided her with before moving towards the bed.

With a deep sight, the female crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"G'night Konan" she muttered quietly. Not long after, sleep took over and the world turned silent and dark.

••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••

First when she was sure that the pinkette was sleeping soundly did Konan move.

Rolling onto her side so she faced Sakura's back, she moved closer and let her slightly bigger frame encircle the younger female's.

Burying her face in the pink locks of hair, she inhaled the floral scent.

Sharing her room with the newest member was not bad at all.

* * *

 **Alriiiight! Chapter 2 is finished yaay** **!  
**

 **The first one to guess where I got the opening quote from gets to decide which member will be the first to teach Sakura the fine art of self defence!**

 **Also, guys, feel free to give your own suggestions to Akatsuki guidelines/rules! It'll be fun to read what you guys could see as an Akatsuki rule.**

Also! THANK YOU for all those lovely reviews! I love you all! :D  


 **Each and every review means a lot to me, and they really inspire me to write more! So please, leave me a little review :P**

 **Summer vacation is almost within reach, and when it comes, I will get much more time to write in, so hopefully I will be able to update this and my other stories much faster!**

 **And as always, I hope you liked/enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

*•*•*Sakura's new adventure*•*•*

(I do not own Naruto)

••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••

[ **W** h **a** t **e** v **e** r **y** o **u** d **o** i **n** l **i** f **e** ]

[ _Is not legendary]_

[ **U** nless your **f** riends]

[ ** _Are there to see it_** ]

••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••∏••

* * *

[TRAINING, STRENGHT AND A BASTARD]

Peaceful.

That's how she felt when consciousness began to return to her after a good, long nights sleep.

Everything surrounding her felt so amazingly soft and warm.

Unwilling to let go of the euphoric sensation, she let out a heartfelt sight and snuggled closer into the warm source of heat pressing against her back.

Right now, right in this moment, she felt so peaceful for some reason. It was like those perfect weekend mornings when she woke up tugged in Sasuke's arms…

And for a moment, everything that had happened during the previous day felt like a bad dream, and she was now awake and tugged in her prince's arms, protected from any harm the world could possibly cause her.

And that moment lasted for exactly ten seconds until the sound of a door opening and a loud voice yelling "Oh my freaking kami" was heard.

Groggily, she lifted her head and looked at the open door where Deidara stood with the most laughable expression she had ever seen.

"Konan what the fucking hell! You're cheating!" A masculine voice yelled, and a new male appeared next to Deidara.

"Guys what-" Sakura began, but was interrupted when yet another male appeared in the doorframe, squishing himself in between Hidan and Deidara.

Lazy hazel eyes took in the sight before him. Konan and Sakura cuddled up on the blue-haired females bed, said owner of the bed still just lying down, though clearly awake, while their new cute little colleague, with the most adorable morning hair he had ever seen, had lifted her head and looked at them with sleepy eyes.

Noticing the pinkette's eyes on him, he send her a deviously sexy smirk to which she blushed furiously.

"Good morning, Sakura" He practically purred out her name, and watched as her cheeks once again reddened.

"M-morning Sasori" She could feel her cheeks burn as his eyes and two more pairs lingered on her.

"You idiots" Suddenly, the body next to her moved, and Konan sat up in the bed, shooting the men a deathly glare.

"You can't just barge into my room. Get out of here, now, or else" As she finished her sentence, Konan reached for a piece of paper that was lying on the nightstand next to the bed.

As soon as she reached for the paper, all of the three grown men paled to a point where they looked considerably much like a ghost, and with wide eyes, they slowly backed away from the door, Sasori closing the door hastily after them.

Sakura looked surprised at her (temporary) roommate.

"Weren't you maybe just a little too harsh on them? They were just saying good morning" She asked innocently. Sure, it was not the most pleasant way to be woken up, but surely they had their heart in the right place.

At least Sakura thought so.

Konan looked at the pinkette with smiling eyes.  
It was unbelievable how innocent the girl could be.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Believe me, whatever they wanted, it was not to just to say an innocent little good morning. You have to stand up to them when they misbehave, otherwise, they will just think that they can do whatever they want with you"

There was an underlying tone of irritation as Konan spoke again.

"They are grown men, not five-years-old boys. They may act like small children sometimes, but don't let that fool you, they are all warm-blooded men, even the ice cubes like Itachi and Pein" She warned. She would hate to see Sakura being taken advantage of. The girl was simply too innocent for her own good right now, and with no special combat and self-defence training she was a sitting target for those males.  
Which was why Konan couldn't wait to get Sakura's training started. The faster she learned how to defend herself the better.

Letting Konan's words of wisdom sink in Sakura slowly nodded her head.

"Thanks for the warning, Konan. I'll be careful, but seriously, how bad can they be?"

Konan merely raised an eyebrow at the pinkette's words.

' _Yeah'_ she thought _'how bad can a group of hormonal, possessive males be"_

Oh, her sweet little Sakura would be surprised when she found out just how bad they could be.

Looking fondly at the girl, Konan got out of the bed.

"Okay, lets find some clothes for you" She said as she opened her closet and rummaged through the various pieces of clothing, trying to find something that might fit the pinkette's smaller frame.

* * *

When they entered the kitchen, Sakura now dressed in black training shorts and a white T-shirt, they found Pein sitting alone at the large mahogany table reading a newspaper.

"Good morning, Sakura" He looked up briefly from the article he was reading as he greeted her good morning.

"Morning" She greeted happily as she sat down at the table and reached out for some toasted bread. The whole table was overflowing with food. Yoghurt, muesli, toasted bread, fruits and a large selection of jams and cheese filled the table to the brim.

This was probably the largest selection of breakfast she had ever seen, but of course, the Akatsuki did have many mouths to feed.

As Konan joined them at the table, pouring a cup of coffee for herself, a comforting silence fell over them. Normally, Sakura was a really talkative person, and definitely an A-person, but she knew that unlike herself, Pein and Konan had never been very chatty, and she certainly didn't expect them to be in the mood for neither light nor deep conversation at eight in the morning.

Happily munching on her toasted bread and sipping her tea one in a while, Sakura looked around in the room and let her thoughts wander.

She really couldn't believe it. _She_ was an Akatsuki-member. Granted, she had been recruited as a medic, but she would still be assigned to missions like every other member, and she would also be accompanying them on some of the more difficult and dangerous missions, at least that was what Pein had told her.

But that would not happen at least for a while. She only had a minimum of combat- and self-defence training, so each of the members would have to teach her the best they could.

She was quite thankful for that. While studying under the famous Tsunade Senju, she had been taught a minimum of self-defence.

She was excited for her first training sessions, and quite curious to see whom her first teacher would be.

Just as she was about to voice her thoughts, Pein put down his paper and looked at her and then at Konan.

"Konan, after you've eaten, take Sakura to the training room. You'll be in charge of her training for now" His voice was calm as ever, but she could clearly hear the difference between his good morning earlier and this. His tone left no room for argument.

* * *

After their breakfast, Konan and Sakura left Pein to sit alone once again and headed for the training room in the basement.

The room they entered was simple and plain. The only things in the room were a large mat adorning the centre of the room and a few punching bags in the corners.

"Okay, so how much do you know" the blue-haired female asked as she stood on the large mat, signalling for Sakura to come closer.

"Uh, not nearly enough, only how to break free if someone has you pinned down" She spoke truthfully as she approached Konan.

She wasn't exactly afraid, but she had to admit that the thought of Konan teaching her in the material arts was just a tiny bit frightening.

"Ok then, we'll start off with punches and kicks, you know basic stuff." The elder female stated as she moved towards one of the punching bags with an eager Sakura right behind her.

As long as they weren't going to fight each other, there was nothing to be worried about.

"Alright first, put these on" A pair of black leather glows was suddenly handed to her.

She slipped them on quickly, admiring how fit they snuggled to her hands and how comfortable they still felt.

"Right, lets get started. Let me see what you've got" Konan motioned for her to punch the bag, and she did.

"You need to put more strength into it, Sakura. A punch like that wouldn't even hurt a fly. You need to put some emotion into it! Some anger. Just pretend that you're punching someone you hate!" Konan instructed her.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes, and for a short moment, she envisioned the punching bag was Sasuke.

She thought back to the day where she found out what he had been doing. The day where her first love, her crush since forever made her break in a thousand pieces.

And that was enough to make her blood boil and heart pump.

Aiming her fist at the bag she hit it once with a loud roar, then she hit it again, and again and again.

She kept hitting it, letting all her anger and frustration out.

Her punches increased in strength and speed, and she could feel the sweat forming on her forehead only to roll down her face as she kept going.

With a mighty roar, she hit the bag with all the force she could muster into her tiny hand.

In less than a second the bag was freed from it's hooks in the ceiling, and flew backwards until it hit the wall behind it with a loud bang.

The room was silent as Sakura gaped at what she had done.

Slowly she turned around to face Konan.

The blue-haired woman's normally stoic expression faltered for a moment letting her shocked and slightly awed expression show.

"Ok, that was, well" She couldn't believe what she had just seen. The shy, little pinkette whom she had never thought would hurt as much as a fly; had just sent an 80 pounds heavy bag flying.

She had never anticipated for Sakura to have that much force behind her punches. Now it made much more sense why that blond-haired boy she hung out with so often quivered when the pinkette got angry.

It was a pleasant surprise for Konan. They had all figured that Sakura's training would take close to a year seeing as they would have to build up her muscles and strength along the way as they taught her the different things they were supposed to.

But with her already being this strong, it was very possible that they didn't have to work more on that strength, though she would have to consult Pein about that first, and they could move on to the next step.

As it looked right now, it could be two or three mere months separating Sakura from her first mission.

Smirking to herself, Konan realized that she could move on to the next level of Sakura's training.

Self-defence.

Letting her eyes roam over Sakura's small frame, she had to resist the urge to lick her lips. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the younger woman's body.

Teaching the new recruit would definitely be as fun as Konan had anticipated.

Maybe she would teach the girl how to use paper as a weapon. The blue-haired female smiled at that thought. She was truly to be feared if she someday mastered the art of paper cutting her enemies.

* * *

His phone buzzed as it lay on the table in front of him.

It was the dope – Naruto, who was calling him… again…for the fourteenth time within the past hour.

With a deep sigh he answered his phone.

"Hey"

" _Sasuke_? Where the hell have you been man? You and Sakura were supposed to meet us at the theatre yesterday. What the hell has happened? Hinata and I have both been calling Sakura, but she wont answer her phone either"

"Listen dope, it's a long story alright, so if you-"

"I don't care. Listen, it is not unlike you to be an unsocial bastard and not pick up your phone, but Sakura _always_ picks up her phone, or at least she calls back…. But we haven't heard from her in over a day now Sasuke, and both of you didn't show last night…. You own me an explanation"

Barely had Naruto finished his speech before Sasuke answered.

"She left me, ok?!" His voice was loud and broken. He took a deep breath before he continued in a much quieter tone"

"She left me. She caught me with Ino and-" Again he was interrupted by Naruto's louder voice.

" _Wait,_ what do you mean by _she caught me with Ino?"_

"Let me finish you idiot. I… cheated on Sakura… with Ino, and Sakura came home while we were-"

"Oh Kami, Sasuke, please tell me you're joking. What the hell were you thinking you bastard?! Ino's supposed to be one of her best friends and you just…."

"I know, Naruto…. I know…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. The guilt was thundering in his heart, making it harder and harder for him to speak.

Luckily, Naruto wasn't going to wait for him to finish talking.

"Meet me in the park in 20 minutes. I can't deal with this over the phone"

* * *

20 minutes later, Sasuke stood alone in the park under one of the lampposts.

He could hear the sound of shoes against the gravel… no doubt it was Naruto.

Truly enough, when he turned around in direction of the sound, the blonde male stood with a grim expression on his face, so far from his usually happy exterior.

"Man you look like shit. I was actually planning on doing that to you myself, but it looks like someone beat me to it" The tone was cold, monotone, and lifeless….

Instead of answering his friend, Sasuke merely adverted his gaze to the ground. Ashamed. What should he say?

Suddenly, before he could even work out a reply to the blondes words, Naruto grabbed the collar of his jacket and lifted, forcing him to look up.

"I gave up Sakura so you could have her!" The blonde yelled as he threw Sasuke backwards.  
"I love her, but I gave her up, because _you,_ my emotionally cold best friend _liked_ her" He continued yelling; his stormy blue eyes glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"I let you have her, and then you go cheat on her with one of her friends… Sasuke. I valued our friendship over a girl… and you are making me wish I hadn't. All this time, day after day after day, I've watched the girl of my dreams in the arms of my best friend. And do you know how I survived it? Do you know how I could stay happy around you two, _for_ you two?" He held a short break to catch his breath.

"I managed, because I saw the two people I love the most, _happy…_. _Together_ " For a moment, Naruto let a small smile appear on his lips, before letting a scowl replace it.

"And you go and mess it up by _fucking_ someone like Ino"

Sasuke knew that Naruto wanted some kind of reaction from him, something to show him how ashamed he was, how much he hated himself. Hell, he even wished himself that he could show how he felt…. But he couldn't, no reaction came. It was as if he was frozen inside.

With a loud huff Naruto began walking away. When he was a couple of meters from Sasuke, he looked back at the man on the ground with glaring eyes.

"I hope you're happy with your actions, Sasuke. Kami knows you'll be one of the most hated men on the planet when people find out what you've done" And with those words, the blonde was gone, leaving Sasuke on the cold ground…

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for chapter 3!  
** (I really apologize for any grammar or spelling mistake in this chapter!)

 **The reviewer (guest) who guessed where chapter 2's quote came from wanted Konan as Sakura's first teacher/trainer, which I'm really happy about, 'cause Konan is just awesome and there's so much she can teach Sakura!**

 **Oh well, the first one to comment where the opening quote in this chapter came from, will also get to decide whom Sakura's next teacher/trainer will be!**

 **I want to thank you all for those lovely reviews! They mean so much to me, and honestly, they're the reason I keep writing. So let the reviews flow, and the typing process will be speed up!**

 ** _Thank you for reading this! (and leave a little review for me? :D)_**


End file.
